


Genius

by reiyusa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyusa/pseuds/reiyusa
Summary: A short but sweet Miu x Kiibo oneshot! I kept it simple since I had no idea what I was writing... But I liked how it turned out nonetheless! Hope you enjoy :D





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet Miu x Kiibo oneshot! I kept it simple since I had no idea what I was writing... But I liked how it turned out nonetheless! Hope you enjoy :D

“Hell yeah! Miu motherfuckin’ Iruma does it again!”

The day wouldn’t have been normal if Miu’s vulgar screaming wasn’t around. It was something everyone who knew her got used to, so it wasn’t much of a bother.

This particular celebration only managed to catch one person’s attention… or, robot’s attention, in this case.

“Oh? What is it, Miu?” Kiibo curiously turned to look at Miu who was still bouncing up and down from enjoyment in her work station.

“I just managed to create the world’s first solar-charging phone battery!” The blonde proudly held up the square piece of tech for Kiibo to see. “Not only does it power up while people are outside under the rays of the sun, but the battery life lasts way longer than average!”

Kiibo’s eyes sparkled with interest. “Ah, what an excellent accomplishment! That must be one of your greatest works, right Miu?”

Miu placed a hand on her hip. “I mean, it’s no cure for cancer, but I fuckin’ did what nobody else has done yet. That’s just the beauty of this chick’s brain for ya: solid gold, pure genius.”

Kiibo happily applauded Miu’s brilliance. “Very wonderful, Miu! I hope you sharing it to the world will bring you good fortune.”

“Tsk, it’s still not ready to be launched to the public,” she admitted, setting down the battery on a table. “This is just one battery, plus I wanna make it waterproof. There’s so many other little things to be considered, y’know?”

“O-Oh, my mistake,” he dipped his head in embarrassment. “I do hope it becomes accessible some time in the future, though…”

Miu walked towards Kiibo, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Silly Kii-boy, I appreciate your support! I may already know how much of genius I am, but you reminding me makes it all the better.”

The robot blushed furiously, small sparks emitting from his body. “H-How could I not support you? You’re Miu Iruma, the best inventor of all time…”

Miu couldn’t suppress a squeal. “And you’re the best boyfriend of all time for saying that!”


End file.
